


Her Ideal

by LyricalSniperRifle



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Love Suite Scene, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love Confession, No Smut, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalSniperRifle/pseuds/LyricalSniperRifle
Summary: In which Miu Iruma has clear abandonment issues, and her childhood friend tries his best to work through them with her.(A rewrite of the ending of Miu's love suite scene.)





	Her Ideal

**Miu Iruma:**  
I have to make sure you won't abandon me! This is the only way!

 

_Is that...how she truly feels?_

 

**Miu Iruma:**  
C'mon, please...? I...want you...I...need you inside me, Shuichi.

Okay? That's okay, right? Please?

 

_Despite how ridiculous Miu's request was, I could tell she was dead serious._

_I took a deep breath, trying to hold it all together as I racked my brain for a response._

 

**Shuichi Saihara:**  
………………

 

_What do you even *say* in a situation like this?_

__

__

_I don't really know, but...this isn't what she needs right now._

 

**Shuichi Saihara:**  
Ah...alright, um, well...l-let's...calm down for a second...

 

_I sat down on the big, flashy bed in the center of the room and motioned for her to join me._

__

__

_Miu scowled and noisily seated herself next to me._

 

**Miu Iruma:**  
Tch, you motherfucker! What the hell are ya tryin' to pull?

I made myself pretty damn clear, didn't I!? So stop screwin' around and start screwin' me with that dick of yours!

**Shuichi Saihara:**  
I—look, I just wanted to know...

What did you mean when you said that having my child was the only way I wouldn't leave you?

**Miu Iruma:**  
Huh? That's...ah...

 

_She's gone quiet again. I have to be careful, or else she'll wake up._

 

**Shuichi Saihara:**  
Miu, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, okay?

We're childhood friends, and we've stayed together this whole time...

**Miu Iruma:**  
...A-And!?

**Shuichi Saihara:**  
And...I care about you. That's why I have to refuse your request.

I don't want you to, erm, have my child...because you're afraid.

If we start a family together, I want to *earn* that right. So I can't bring myself to take advantage of you like that. Ever.

**Miu Iruma:**  
………………

Sh-Shuichi, you...!

 

_Suddenly, her eyes welled up with tears. Oh no, did I do something wrong?_

 

**Miu Iruma:**  
Uuuuggghh...

 

_Before I knew what was happening, Miu reached out and encircled her arms around me._

__

__

_Her head was buried in my chest as her body shook with violent sobs._

 

**Miu Iruma:**  
H-H-Here I am...musterin' up the courage t-to do this...and you just hafta say that!

Waaahh! I love you! I'm seriously...so in love with you...!

You gotta promise, alright? D-Don't leave me! You CAN'T leave me, got it!?

**Shuichi Saihara:**  
I promise, Miu. And I'll say it as many times as you need.

 

_I smiled and held her firm against me._

__

__

_As if moving on its own, my hand raised and began to stroke through her hair while she continued to cry..._

………………  
…………  
……

**Author's Note:**

> one sentence epilogue:  
> "So...um...you're still gonna plow me into the mattress, right?"
> 
> ANYWAY uuughghghGHHG I profusely apologize if this ended up being extremely trite, but I wanted to give a crack at doing this scene some justice. Miu's love suite is intriguing in that it brings out an aspect of her character that isn't explored anywhere else in the game...only to end derailing into black comedy shenanigans. Which is, you know, whatever, I'm not going to get all into how I think she was done dirty by the writing for the entirety of NDRV3. I honestly just wanted to write some hurt and comfort, and Saihara/Iruma has some real cute potential as a ship.
> 
> This was partially inspired by the love hotel-centered fanfics on this site. I'd like to give a shout-out to [Key(board) of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635099) by [AveryUnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit). Please read it, it is very good. One of my favorite NDRV3 fics out there.


End file.
